


Magickly Delicious

by Butterbeerandbutterknives



Series: Cereal Slogans, Shane, and EDS [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, EDs, Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, Gastroparesis, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterbeerandbutterknives/pseuds/Butterbeerandbutterknives
Summary: Set the Monday after the one-shot 'Snap, Crackle, Pop.' Shane wants to keep parts of his EDS to himself. His stomach seems to have another idea.





	Magickly Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! It's a continuation of another fic, but it isn't necessary to have read that to understand this. All you need to know is that in this fic Shane has a condition called Ehlers- Danlos Syndrome. Thanks for reading!

Ryan groaned when he got a text message a full ten minutes before his alarm was set to go off. Rolling over, he went to see who had gotten him up so early 

 

From: Shane  
Hey, I’m taking a sick day today. Will tomorrow work for editing that nightmare block of footage?

Ryan rubbed his eyes sleepily, opting to simply call his friend rather than type with half- awake fingers. 

“Hey.” Shane picked up on the second ring, his voice sounding normal. 

“What’s up?” Ryan asked. “Why the day off? I thought we were going to edit and you don’t sound sick.” 

“I’m not sick.” Shane answered. 

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows together. “This isn’t about what happened Saturday, right? I told you, you’re my friend, rice crispy joints or not.” 

“Listen- “Shane sighed. “It’s not you, it’s just,” He paused, composing his thoughts. “I’m just not ready to let the others know and my knee is really unstable today, so I need to brace it.” 

“Oh.” Ryan said. “Can’t you just wear it under pants? I wear knee sleeves to the gym all the time.” 

“It’s not that small.” Shane said. “Listen, I’ll be fine by tomorrow, we can edit then.” 

Ryan glanced at the clock. “I have to be in the office for a meeting this morning, but why don’t I just come to your place after that and we’ll work there?”

“All right.” Shane said. “If you’re sure you don’t mind taking an uber.” 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

 

Of course, being the nice- ass person he was, Ryan had to bring fucking lunch. Shane cursed inwardly. His explanation of food being too much of a distraction from work wasn’t going to work here, and he really didn’t want to have to explain all his GI issues to anyone who wasn’t his doctor. Maybe it’d just be canned fruit or something, he tried to convince himself. But of course, it was fucking burritos. 

“Hey” Ryan said, letting himself in with the bag of Mexican food. “How’s your knee holding up?” 

Shane shuffled the icepack off his slightly swollen knee that was propped up. “It’s fine.” 

“I brought takeout!’’ Ryan exclaimed excitedly. “I figured you probably didn’t have lunch yet.” 

“I’m not that hungry.” Shane lied. He watched as Ryan’s face fell a little. Oh, what the hell, maybe if he ate half his intestines would manage. “But I would still love to chow down!’’

They ate, Shane carefully stopping after the first half was gone, and things were all right for a little bit. It wasn’t until they were a few hours into things and he’d had some water that things went awry. Shit Shane thought as his mouth filled with saliva. He barely made it to the toilet in time to throw up all the yet- to be digested food. Retching some more, Shane continued to dry heave for what felt like hours but was probably only a minute or two. 

“Here.” Ryan handed him a glass of the ginger ale Shane kept in the fridge. Sitting back, he took a sip to settle his stomach. “You could’ve told me you were sick, Shane. You didn’t have to lie about your knee.” 

“I’m not sick.” Shane said. 

“Than why are you puking?” Ryan quizzically asked. “Really, we’ve all been there, you don’t have to be ashamed of a stomach bug.” 

“Look at what I just threw up.” Shane said. 

Ryan peered into the gross toilet water. “Do you have an eating disorder?” He asked seriously. 

“What?! Jesus Christ no.’’ Shane answered. “My stomach is partially paralyzed.” He flushed the completely undigested burrito remnants down the toilet. 

“How is that even possible?” Ryan quizzically asked. 

“It’s because of the EDS.” Shane said. “It’s called gastroparesis and it’s a really common co-morbid condition.’’

“Oh.” Ryan said. “So, the food I brought upset your stomach?” 

“I can’t have much fiber or fat.” Shan explained. “I don’t want to draw attention to my fucked up digestive tract so that’s why I normally just have dinner in the evening and snack throughout the day.”

“You should have told me.” Ryan said. “Seriously, I was just trying to do you a favor, you didn’t have to eat something that you knew would make you sick.’’ 

“It looked really good.” Shane admitted. “I get a little tired of eating canned fruit all the time and I thought maybe my stomach could handle it.” 

“Is that why you have a Costco pack of ginger ale in your fridge?’’

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go edit again.” 

 

The next day, Shane tried to disguise his limp as he made his way into work. What he couldn’t hide was the smile that came across his face when he saw ginger ale and canned pears sitting next to his keyboard.


End file.
